Instantes
by Honey Maaka
Summary: Drabbles. Porque cada momento en la vida de Fairy Tail es importante, incluso aquellos donde la magia no es la protagonista. Drabble II: NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**¡Honey-chan se escapa de su trabajo! Muajajajaja xD También tengo tarea :D pero es mi primer semana, además ya adelanté bastante xD**

**Bien, mi primer drabble (y sólo el primero, porque ella motivó al yeti que inventa los GaLes dentro de mi cabeza)  
****va para lamoco13 *avienta confetis y serpentinas* que si ella no me hubiera animado *cofamenazadocof* (xD) para escribir ****algo, mi lado GaLe su hubiera ido por el caño .-. como sea ¡Gracias lamoco-chan! :D**

**Disclaimer: Aún no termino mi plan para apoderarme de Fairy Tail, así que sigue perteneciendo a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Drabble I**

**Mermelada de Melocotón**

**GajeelxLevy**

Se arrastraba gimiendo por todo el suelo de tablilla, que resultaba ser en realidad el muelle de Magnolia. Sus uñas iban aferrándose con fervor a cada uno de los tablones que se esforzaban en mantenerse en su lugar, ante la fuerza del Dragon Slayer. Gemía con dolor y mantenía constantes arcadas a manera que se acercaba al mar. Se quejó una vez más y cuando estuvo en la orilla, lo hizo.

Sus náuseas, aun peores que aquéllas que sentía al mantenerse en un transporte en movimiento, lo obligaban a devolver todo lo comido con anterioridad. Así que, sin poder contenerse aún más, vomitó con tal fuerza que parecía expulsar los riñones por la garganta.

— Le advertí que el pescado con mermelada de melocotón no era buena idea— el exceed negro caminaba con parsimonia a través del muelle para llegar hasta Gajeel. Llevaba sujetado en las patas delanteras un batido de kiwi, mismo que disfrutaba sin preocupación alguna.

— ¡Cierra la boca, maldi…!— las arcadas le impidieron terminar la oración, volviendo a su asquerosa actividad anterior.

Con pasos pequeños y cara de preocupación, Levy se posicionó junto a Gajeel, quien tenía la cabeza colgando hacia el mar; se encuclilló con sumo cuidado de no lastimar su abultado vientre, mientras que acariciaba tiernamente el cabello azabache del Dragon Slayer.

— Enana— dijo con la voz ronca y cansada, su rostro pálido junto a su frente perlada en sudor no ayudaban a mejorar su apariencia—, _ese _ renacuajo va a matarme.

— No es _ese _sino _esa_— una sonrisa maternal se apoderó de su semblante, la misma que mantenía desde que supo que estaba embarazada—; Lilly te advirtió que tu mezcla de alimentos no era para nada… normal. Yo sólo quería camarones.

Gajeel giró su cuerpo, viendo ahora hacia el cielo, aún con la cabeza colgada. Poco a poco, recuperaba el color. Levy se sentó a la orilla del muelle, contoneando sus piernas para distraerse. Acercó su rostro a la frente de Gajeel y le besó por sobre la bandana que ella misma le obsequió.

— Estaremos bien. Te lo prometo— Y de nuevo, esa sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. Gajeel cerró los ojos, tomó las manos de Levy entre las suyas y las besó.

Definitivamente, él se encargaría de que estuvieran bien.

* * *

**Esto pretende ser una mini serie de drabbles donde no pienso repetir las parejas porque... soy demasiado floja como para hacerlo, además me propuse mejorar esa última calificación del semestre pasado... ¡Vendeeettaaaa! xDD**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y si no fue así, tomen a la salida un folleto, mi medio de contacto para bombas molotov viene en la parte inferior xD**

**Un besote tronado para cada uno de ustedes y gomitas amarillas también :)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble II**

**●Bufanda●**

**NatsuxLucy**

Natsu no aparecía por ningún lado.

Salió de misión dos días atrás, llevando a Happy con él. Y dejó a su amada, rubia y embarazadísima esposa bajo el cuidado de Mirajane y Erza. Lo que significaba Lucy y su hijo estarían MÁS que seguros.

Con lo que ninguno contaba, es que Lucy entraría en labor la mañana del día en que Natsu debía volver. Todo el gremio, con su acostumbrado caos, se preocupó por atender a la futura madre y de llevarla hasta el hospital de Magnolia para que diera a luz al primogénito de Natsu.

Llegó la hora en que se suponía Natsu debería estar ahí, alguien debía acompañar a Lucy durante el parto.

Pero Natsu no apareció.

Erza tomó su lugar en la sala de partos, entró con una bata desechable puesta y dejó a todo el gremio en la espera de la noticia del nacimiento.

Lilly salió en busca del Dragon Slayer de fuego y al encontrarlo a medio camino en el bosque, le dijo aquello que le destrozó el corazón.

Su hijo había nacido. Y él, no estuvo en el GRAN momento.

Se sentía humillado, devastado… nada podía reparar su ausencia en el instante en que su hijo nació.

¿Cómo podría demostrarle que él lo protegería si no estuvo a su lado para oír su primer llanto?

Llegó al hospital. Ignoró los reproches de las enfermeras que le negaban el acceso y los gritos del viejo Makarov que pedían una explicación a su retraso, mientras entraba estrepitosamente al cuarto donde Lucy y su bebé descansaban. Ella, en una cama con el rostro pálido, más bella que nunca; el pequeño reposaba en su cunero, con los cabellos rubios, iguales a los de su madre, y las mejillas sonrosadas como si estuvieran llenas de amor. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, con miedo de quebrar ese pequeñito ser, retiró las sábanas que lo envolvían y miró su pecho subir y bajar pausadamente.

Al ver a su pequeño, con los ojos cerrados y la boquita rosa, Natsu no puedo evitar recordar a Igneel. No tenía una imagen clara de cómo es que el Dragón del Fuego lo encontró, pero algo dentro de él, algo que se encendió con la intensidad de una batalla, le hizo estar seguro de que aquello que Igneel sintió al verlo, es lo que él estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.

Amor de padre.

El pequeño cuerpecito del primogénito Dragneel se mostraba tibio y una fría corriente de aire que entraba por la ventana, donde se veía el cálido atardecer, hizo que el bebé tiritara de forma leve. Natsu se dio cuenta de su error al retirarle las sábanas, mismas que miró sobre el cunero. Dudo sobre tomarlas para abrigar a su hijo y, al final, optó por descubrir su cuello, dejando a plena vista su cicatriz. Envolvió al rubio con la bufanda blanca y sonrió al ver la calidez que ésta transmitía.

— Hola pequeño Igneel, soy tu papá— dijo Natsu, en un intento por contener las lágrimas—, perdona por no estar cuando llegaste, pero ya volví y prometo nunca despegarme de ti. ¿Sientes esta bufanda? Pues es un regalo que tu abuelo me dio y que ahora yo te he dado… ¡Ah! Pero tu abuelo no era alguien común— Un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos jade mientras recordaba al gran dragón—. Te contaré la historia del gran Igneel… Hubo una vez un pequeño que no tenía a nadie…

Lucy, en silencio, miraba a Natsu contar su historia. Sonrió, pensando que ahora era más feliz que nunca...

* * *

**Hola lectores :)**

Aaaaww... hoy me levanté temprano y estoy en clase ahora, escuchando a mi embarazadísima maestra dar una de las clases más interesantes de mi retícula :D amo mi materia *-* a mi maestra no ¬¬ jajajaja, pero me cae bien XD

Lamento mi tardanza en la actualización, realmente quería hacerlo con más frecuencia, pero mis deberes en la universidad me acaban e.e de verdad le estado echando ganitas aunque siento que no me va tan bien como debería :/ como sea, soy bieeeen feliz :D

Sí, más cosas de bebés... culpa de mi maestra XD

Mil Gracias por leer :) ¡ah! y por los reviews pasados, disculpen si no pude contesta XD

Besitos tronados y gomitas rojas para todos :) 


End file.
